


木莓繁茂处

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 题目来自梶浦由记的 木苺の茂みに想写一个关于“梦的延续”的故事，也许有些悲伤





	木莓繁茂处

“高文……高文…醒醒，快醒醒……”  
一阵混着花香和泥土气息的暖风将少年的声音吹向高文。

阳光溢进眼帘，周遭的景象逐渐清晰起来。这是一个和煦的盛夏午后，辉煌的日光赋予景物绚丽的色彩，模糊了它们的轮廓，好像把世界变成了一个巨大的、五光十色的影子。蝉鸣声，鸟儿的啁啾，树叶落在林间小路上发出的清脆声响，都像是悠久的回声，从时间的尽头缓缓传向耳畔。少年的嗓音从这团和谐慵睠的暧昧中脱颖而出，如一滴清冽的露珠，驱散了高文体内最后一丝困倦。

湖绿色的眼睛聚焦在这个小小的身影上：柔软的紫发垂在肩上，微卷的线条在阳光的勾勒下呈现紫水晶般的通透，又像是月光在水面泛起涟漪；精灵一样的面貌上有一对同为紫色的眼睛，在强烈的光亮下熠熠生辉。这是个不可思议的孩子，他身上处处彰显被爱、被保护的痕迹，纯白的丝绒斗篷，一袭无垢的白衣，连踩在湿润泥土上的双脚也穿着灰白色柔软的绒皮靴子，像是将要出席某个圣洁的仪式。这般模样，太阳仿佛都不忍在他身后投下影子。

高文努力眨了眨眼睛，想要确认自己是否又进入了一个全新的梦境，比先前的更加离奇虚幻。眼前这个看起来像是由比以太更轻的物质构成的小人正用热切的目光盯着他看，眼里满是欣喜和期待，双手枕放在高文的双肩下，半分钟前还在摇晃着想要将他唤醒。

高文能切实地感受到这双手的温度和触感。

就在高文回过神开口将要说话时，少年伶俐的小手飞快地抓住他的手臂，一个迅捷的后退，成年骑士的整个身体就被带了起来。这股轻盈而稳健的力量，高文一时间以为自己从水下被拖进了温暖的空气中。

他们站在一个小小的林间空地上，是骑行的旅人每两个时辰就能遇到的，平凡的休憩之处。这里只有一小片草地，和几丛稀疏的灌木，尽管平淡无奇，旅行中的人们总对此地充满期待。在这个被密林包围的小巢中，卸下马儿的鞍具和衔铁，在树荫下枕着马鞍小憩一会儿，醒来后说不定还能在矮树丛中找到几株可食用的浆果。

高文的眼睛逐渐适应了强烈的日光，他环视四周葱郁的阔叶树木，这份绿意显示时间尚早，夜幕降临前能抵达下一个休息处，也许还能遇到隐逸深林的人家。是时候启程了。

可是，没有看到爱马格林嘉莱特的身影。高文对面只有这个妖精一样的孩子，他站起身的高度还不及高文的胸部，双手背在身后，不安分的小脚踢蹭着脚下的土地，青草被翻开，露出湿润的泥土。少年抬头看着高文，面露怯生生的微笑，纤巧的嘴唇动了两下，呼唤一个名字。

“高文。”

是模糊了性别界限的稚嫩嗓音，吐出的每一个音节上带有蕨草纤细绒毛的质感，融化在空气中。高文感到胸中一阵骚动，尤其是当他直视那双紫色的眼睛，湿润的虹膜映出天空和树影。

“请问，有没有看到一匹高大的，枣红色的马？”高文蹲下身，询问这个孩子。

少年疑惑地摇头，紫色的眼珠始终不从高文的脸上移开，然后忸怩地耸肩。

“怎么只有你一个人？你家就住在附近吗？”高文耐心问询，试图找到一些线索。

“我带你去看燕子巢！”少年突然兴奋地踮起脚尖，纤细但充满力量的手臂再次拉起高文的手，想要为他引路，一同走进密林。

似乎无法进行有效的交流，高文不确定这个孩子是否能理解自己的问题，或者，他是否能够或者想要理解提问这一行为本身。除此之外，还有更多疑惑，他是如何只身一人出现在森林深处，是什么驱使他唤醒熟睡的自己，现在满怀期待的他又想把自己带往何处……诸多问题走马灯一般划过高文的脑海。

片刻的迟疑后，高文走向了少年所指引的方向。也许他别无选择，把这样一个孤零零的年幼孩子独自留在森林中是有违骑士道的，其次，在没有马匹的情况下独自游荡也不是个好主意，说不定在护送这孩子的同时自己也能得到一些帮助。这些理性的考量并没有给高文的精神赘上负担，在思考之余他也几乎是被直觉呼唤着一样，紧跟少年轻快的步伐。

午后的太阳饱含盛夏的热忱，层叠交错的葱郁树枝也无法遮蔽其温度，阳光穿过枝叶的间隙，在起伏的的土地上投下一个个亮得刺眼的光斑，也照在少年闪烁着微光的白色身影上。他行走的姿态轻盈如一只初具翎羽的白鸽，迈过老树根和枯朽的横木，钻进低矮的灌木，在林间无比自如地穿梭着，高文以一马身的距离紧随其后，边走边摘去挂在绿色斗篷上的带有倒钩的细枝。少年秀丽的体态也许会被错认为女性，高文暗自想到，但从这具尚在发育中的骨架也能看出，结实有力的四肢、宽阔的肩膀，骨节分明的手指，都预示他将会成长为高大健美的男性。

现在这个顽皮、另人捉摸不定的孩子，终有一天会成长为有着坦率笑容和坚毅眼神的青年，高文想起自己的弟弟妹妹们，他是家族的长子，自然会对弟妹们怀有一些期许，这种感情也泛化到这个紫发少年身上，高文喜欢这个孩子。他会珍视自己天赐的生命力，坚持习武吗？他会成长为一位骑手、一位骑士吗？这似乎是最理想的未来，如果可以的话，高文甚至想亲自为这孩子受封。但他对少年的身世一无所知，甚至不知道他的名字……一定要找到机会正式地相互介绍啊，如何能在旅途的尽头遇见少年的父母，也要和他们谈谈…能否将这孩子接到奥尼克的城堡接受最好的教育呢？如果可以的话，要从最基础的礼仪开始教起，譬如，和大人说话的方式……高文的脑中充斥着各种未来的图景，无数可能性，这些想法令他感到快乐，即使现在他在森林里迷路，被一个年幼的孩子领着，冒失地在一条未知的小径上鲁莽行进。

辽阔的密林似乎没有尽头，少年又迅捷如一只丛林豹，还没过半个时辰，高文就感到有些吃力了，和紫发少年的距离也越拉越长。烈日的炙烤下他感到一阵轻微的眩晕，前面小小的白色身影在树林里跳动着，逐渐溶入日光，骑士再次四下张望时，已经看不到少年的背影了。明明已经午睡充分休息过了，又是在晴好的日光下，身体应该是最佳状态，高文感到异常，他在一块长有苔藓的石头上坐下，微微喘着气。

高文被独自留在密林中央，在夏日的晴空下，四周只有看不到尽头的高大桦树林，他甚至辨不清自己来时的方向，危机感顷刻间浮上来，但是经历过战火考验的骑士很快就镇定下来。他想到将他带进此地的少年，和一直盘踞在他脑中的谜团。这个孤身一人的孩子是如何找到自己的，又如何在这无法辨识方位的密林里自如奔走？高文也很在意自己的境况，又是为何进入这片森林呢？在此之前又发生了什么？他竟找不到任何答案……为何踏上旅途，是为了侦查领地的任务，还是寻找圣杯的崇高理想？启程前在王面前宣了怎样的誓言？高文竟没有任何头绪，他发觉自己彻底迷路了，蛊惑他的不止是这片森林，还有某种未知。眩晕感正在加剧，此刻身体无比沉重，绚丽的景色正在变得虚幻，高文无法活动，甚至连思考都逐渐迟缓。

就在他即将坠入昏睡时，狡黠的稚嫩嗓音和从背后袭来的温柔推搡将他唤醒，并为疲乏的躯体重新注入生命力。

“嘿！嘿！……”

是紫发的少年，他回来了。

他不是独自一人回来的，这个小人儿带回了一个巨大的花束，高文朝少年所在的方向转头时，脸几乎埋进了这捧草木芳香中。

这是颇为奇特的花束，虽说是花束，它的主体却是一簇簇鲜艳的木莓，粒状的果实缀在鲜红的柄上，甜丝丝的果香饱含阳光的气息，周围还装饰着灰绿色的迷迭香，柠檬黄色的满天星，和散发浓郁香气的鼠尾草，各种植物被孩子笨拙的小手随意扎成一束，却意外地和谐美观。

“这个给你！高文是不是肚子饿了啊？”

花束可不是用来吃的……一脸疑惑的高文刚要反驳，就撞上少年无比灿烂的笑容，他接过这一捧不知是花还是食物的馈赠品，想要将鼻子凑上去细嗅这奇异的香气时，被一只小手抢先伸过来摘下了一株果实。

“可以吃哦！”

少年将几粒深红色的莓果放入口中，娇小的双唇吮吸了几下，就吞下了果实，一脸满足地闭上双眼品味起来。

“很甜……好像葡萄的味道。”少年舔舔嘴唇若有所思。

高文也摘下一串果实。暗红色的茎纤细却富有韧性，从韧形厚叶中伸出，直挺的茎干分成伞状枝杈，细枝上继续分生出更细小的柄，顶端缀生着球型的红果。高文取下一颗放入口中，纤薄的果皮立即融化在唾液中，绵软的果肉汁液流溢，在味蕾上跳动，清甜的香气遍布口腔。这像是某种接骨木的莓果，高文初步判断，只是色泽更鲜丽，也没有接骨木果实的酸涩口感。他继续品尝，很快就将小枝上的木莓全部吃下，手上只剩光秃秃的红柄，像血管的脉络。

“味道真不错！我现在感觉好多了。”高文微笑着表示感谢。

少年也抿着嘴笑，有些害羞地把脸拗过去，又趁高文不注意在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下，小小的嘴唇上还挂着发黏的甜汁。

“高文你笑了，真好呀。”

两人以缓慢的步伐继续行走，高文一只手抱着这捧美味的花束，少年则紧贴在骑士身体的另一侧。视野逐渐开阔，高耸的桦木变得低矮，树冠更大更茂密，其间生长着越来越多的灌木，枝桠上顶着红色的木莓，同高文手中的一样。少年在与一株灌木擦身而过时扯下硕果饱满的一枝，拿在手上大吃特吃起来，高文也慢慢咀嚼品味着手中的莓果。

“我们马上就要到了！”少年满怀信心地说到。

就在此刻，密林里传出一阵蝉鸣和松鸡的叫声，啄木鸟击打树干敲出欢快的节拍，能隐约听到几声尖锐短促的鸣叫，是燕子的雏鸟。

森林小径的尽头是一座湖。水体延伸到看不到边际的远方，林木和湖水交接处是一片湿草甸构成的沼泽地，依水而生的树木枝干下藏着几个灰棕色的团状物，是沙燕的巢穴，高文能看到几个黑色的小脑袋从粘土和细枝筑城的小屋中伸出来。

“这真是个好地方！我先前不知道这片森林中有这么大的湖！”骑士的嗓音中透着孩子气的兴奋。

高文和少年在水边的一块巨石上坐下休息，目光所及之处是蔚蓝色湖面。湖中沙堤上的芦苇稀疏丛生，鹚鸪在浅滩上筑巢，水下的鱼群搅动泥沙和水草，远处深蓝色的水域中能看到天鹅的影子。高文沉醉于这番景致，将之前的疑问全都抛在脑后。少年也兴致盎然，甚至兴奋到看起来有些忐忑不安了，晶亮的紫色眼睛扫视着水下和水面上的一举一动。

“野兔！看！是野兔！我看到那边有野兔！”少年指着远处攒动的草丛。

高文眯着眼睛仔细观察，似乎并没有看到野兔的身影。少年的注意力很快就又被水下的什么东西吸引，他目不转睛地盯着一条在水下吐泡泡的鲶鱼。

“我听说，当我们人类闭上眼睛睡觉时，太阳也就闭上眼睛落山了，可以鱼儿们从不闭眼，它们的太阳是不是永远挂在天空中啊？“少年似乎在自言自语，也像是在询问高文。

“怎么会……”孩子纯真、匪夷所思的想象力使高文微笑起来，然后一本正经地解释到，“太阳只有一个，夜幕降临时所有的动物都要休息了，一天也就结束了。”

“可是我还想和高文在一起……”少年的脸上突然浮现出低落的神情，低垂的紫色眼睛不再看向湖面，只是消沉地盯着他们所在的这块巨石。

“距离太阳落山还有好几个时辰呢，我们有足够的时间待在一起，直到你想要睡觉为止！”高文安慰道。

他注意到，现在太阳的位置，天空的晴朗程度，以及浓郁绿荫的鲜亮颜色都和自己醒来时毫无二致。从彼时到现在究竟过了多久？似乎已经有一段时间了，这一切仿佛又发生在短短的一瞬，与这个孩子共度的愉快时光好像能把时间无限延长似的。

“真的吗？我……真的好想一直和高文在一起，我是不是……“少年脸上的阴郁逐渐退去，紧锁的眉间舒展开来，活跃的小脑瓜里又闪现新的念头，这使他的两颊立即染上绯红，“我是不是喜欢上高文了啊？“

高文噗嗤一声笑了出来，强壮的手臂一把揽住少年小小的身体。

小小的脑袋又开始若有所思：“我该不会是恋爱了吧？可是…薇薇安女士说恋爱对我来说还太早，可是我真的好喜欢高文！”

少年抬起脸郑重地看着高文，眼里有几分哀求的神色。

“也许有那么一点早，但是我可以确信，将来的你一定会成为最出色的爱人！有幸得到你的爱的人一定非常幸福！”

“高文，谢谢你。”这一次，少年露出了湖水般沉静的笑容——一个不属于孩子的表情，眼角的弧线里似乎藏着某种苦涩。

二人无言地望着湖景，片刻后，少年提议要到其它地方看看。

他们再度起身走进森林，牵着彼此的手漫步。他们是否返回了先前的小径，亦或是走上了另一条未知的路，都无从得知，森林仍以它不变的样貌呈现在人类眼前。道路似乎永远没有尽头。

高文回想起不久前与少年意外分开的片刻，那时的疑问和不和谐感重新袭来。路途的终点究竟为何处，他本应护送少年回家，或者到就近的村落寻求帮助，自己究竟做了些什么？抛开一切忧虑享受漫无目的的嬉戏，这实在不是当前境况下的正当行为。高文感到异样，不只是自己，周遭的环境也似乎以它不变的静谧印证着他的疑虑，这不是应有的样子。

“接下来，我们到小溪边看看吧？”少年试探似的询问，打断了高文的思绪。

高文停下脚步，他原地顿足，不知作何答复，几次欲言又止后，他道出了自己的顾虑：

“我认为应该先送你回家才好，或者找到过夜的地方。我没能找回我的马，但也要先找一个能安顿下来的地方啊，晚上充分休息后明天才能继续陪你玩啊……”

高文尽量使自己的语气保持温和，他也认为这般措辞能被一个耽于玩乐的孩子所接受。

少年的脸色却阴沉下来，甩开高文的手，额前一绺紫发遮住眼睛，他没有回应高文，只是嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，变换的口型似乎在说着“高文是笨蛋“这样的句子。

就在高文想要蹲下身查看情况时，少年突然猛吸了一口气，啜泣了起来。

“高文……高文…对不起。” 少年扑在高文身上，失声哭泣。

梦境在哭声中落下帷幕。

银甲的骑士怀中紧拥的花束正在融化，化为一摊血迹，染红了洁白的铠甲；高文感到自己的前额灼烧般发烫、刺痛，血浆如被刺破的果实的汁液，从额头的伤口中迸出。

已经不再有疑问了，所有这些甜美的谜团都行将消逝。高文看着正在流血的自己，这一切都不是真的，哪些是真的，哪些不是？一切都静止了，一切都重新开始，太阳早已划过它的轨迹，在天际的终途戛然而止。

骑士的躯体颓然倒地，伴着一阵金属碰撞的空洞回响，仿佛一具空盔甲。

他想起自己生命中最后的剪段，他的激情，他的愤怒，舍弃了骑士的矜持的他们在落日余晖下的悲鸣。他没能夺回任何东西，没能拯救任何人，得到的只有这个致命的伤口。

高文抚上自己的额头，连疼痛也变得悠远，取而代之的是濒死的麻木。感官正在离他而去，光明变成一扇苍白的障影，横在他和世界之间，他看不清周围的一切，视线里只有一个紫发的小小影子，悲怆地在风中摇晃。

季节重新轮转，夜风驱散午后的氤氲，气流重压下来，暴雨如注，将花朵和果实从受伤的枝头击落；寒气给森林蒙上一层白翳，草茎上的露水尚未滴落，就凝结成冰霜，雪花飘散，一片片堆叠，覆盖在血泊浸染的土地上。

时间冻结于此，这是一个永远不会结束的夏天。

少年断断续续的哭声仍在持续，浸湿的紫色睫毛现在如雪一样洁白，严寒使小小的身体变得苍白，他好像就要融入背景，化为一个小小的雪雕。

冻僵发紫的双手仍在奋力摇晃高文的肩膀，徒劳地想要将他唤醒，而高文能感到的只有寂静和昏沉。

“我们还能再见面吗？”

高文用尽最后的力气发问。

*****

“已经是后半夜了，高文爵士怎么没回帐篷休息？”

”高文卿他……他说头疼得受不了，想到林子里散散心。”

“啊？！以他身体的情况，是万不可离开营地的！那么重的伤……马上派人把他护送回来！”

“……………”

“怎么？那我亲自去找他，我这就去备马！”

“……已经没必要了，我们…在林中发现了他，他倚靠在一棵枯朽的老树上，已经……”

“早知如此……！”

“他伤得太重，本来也是治不好的，与其在这闷挤的帐篷里挨时间，不如去呼吸几口新鲜的空气，也能好受些……别太自责了。”

“啊……要不是因为那个人，兰斯洛特那个逆贼！”

“说到兰斯洛特，高文卿离开前叮嘱，一定要把桌上的那封信寄到他的领地上，这是他最后的话。”

“我们一早就联系信使！”

*****

洛特之子，人称太阳骑士的高文爵士逝世数周后，一个形容枯槁的旅人、落魄的骑士、一个流亡者出现在崭新的碑铭前。

紫色的长发沾着尘埃和雨水，漆黑的袍子溅上斑驳的泥点，高大的人影谦卑地跪在墓前，献上一束被雨滴打得零落的白花。

很快，这片森林就要成为冰封的荒芜之地，连野兽也难寻踪迹，冬日的阳光仍能照进来，将冰雪染成粉红色。


End file.
